Semper Fi
by Ann3
Summary: Carson and Laura's relationship takes a lifechanging turn. As always, I hope you enjoy please R&R !
1. Demons At Dawn

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, for all you Carson/ Laura shippers, and HyperCaz especially, who'd like some serious squee, and the happy ending for our favourite couple which TPTB have chosen to deny us...? Awwww, look at all those waving handies...!

This story is set immediately after Phantoms, so there's some angsty stuff for them both to get through first. I thought that Carson would do some serious soul searching after that eppie, and... well, just see where that soul searching leads him...!

As always, I hope you enjoy !!

Chapter One

Demons At Dawn

She couldn't identify it at first. Couldn't place an unsettling sense that something wasn't quite right.

Gradually, though, small discrepancies made their way from fumbling fingertips to sleep-addled mind. Unoccupied, smoothly cool sheets. Empty space, where a warm and cuddly body should have been. Silence, instead of a gently ka-thumping heartbeat. The absence of strong arms wrapped around her.

From the luxury of a deep, revitalizing sleep, Laura Cadman's eyes suddenly snapped open – a discovery that seemed to be happening a hell of a lot at the moment causing her to wince in dismay.

She was alone. She was making subconscious love to a cold, inanimate pillow instead of warm, living strength. Just as she'd found it yesterday morning, and the morning before that, his side of the bed was empty.

Carson wasn't there.

It wasn't unusual, of course. He was the CMO after all, the living cliché of his chosen profession. As he'd so often wryly lamented, there was '_nae such bloody thing_, _lass_, _as an off duty doctor_...'

And, as Laura had learned just as ruefully, living so close to the Infirmary had its definite downsides. It was a long running joke between them, that Carson was tuned to its demands with his very own aeriel – that he could hear its doors open long before the call for his presence came through his headset.

Listening carefully, though, trying to do the same, Laura couldn't hear any telltale sounds of mayhem. There was no gurney hurtling along the corridor outside their now unofficially shared quarters. No howls of hypochondriac suffering from Rodney McKay.

There was no reason, other than his beloved research, for Carson to be anywhere except in his bed.

Yet he wasn't there. And Kate Buchanan's quietly despairing plea from two days earlier only served to heighten Laura's concern

'_I dinnae care how ye do it_, _lass_... _slip him a Mickey Finn_, _use a bloody stunner on him_,_ if ye must_... _but for the sake of his health_, _an_' _my sanity_, _will ye please get the stubborn bugger to sleep_...?'

Luckily for a thoroughly wired CMO, Laura knew a far more enjoyable way to make him relax. Even the heaviest of burdens could be lifted from his mind by the gentleness of soft, skilled hands. And nothing sent him into his dreams quite so sweetly as being softly stroked and soothed to sleep

She'd sent him there tonight too, just holding him, stroking him, until exhausted eyes finally closed.

Now the warm body that had held and cocooned and cradled hers so snugly in return was gone – a cool breeze through narrowly slatted blinds giving her another clue as to that errant body's whereabouts.

The room was slightly lighter too now, heralding the arrival of Carson's favourite time of day.

Sunrise. Another day of fresh challenges for him to face, a day of new discoveries for him to make. And, when he had a lot on his mind, the best time to go out on his balcony and try and lessen its load.

Wrapping herself in the snug warmth of their quilt, Laura climbed out of bed and padded outside – the discovery she made there filling her with equal measures of relief, concern and weary exasperation

Sure enough, there he was, huddled against its rail in one of their spare duvets, staring out at the ocean. The same gentle breeze which had tugged Laura from her sleep was doing the same to Carson's hair – lifting it into as many adorably tousled tufts as the waves which lapped gently against the city's piers.

Lost in thought, transfixed by scudding clouds above him, he seemed oblivious to its bracing coolness. Rather more worryingly, in Laura's eyes at least, he seemed equally unaware of her presence too. So it was with an odd combination of relief and surprise that she now watched him turn around – his reaction reminding her, as if such reminders were needed, why she loved him so much.

"Laura...! Och, crap, love, did – did I wake ye...? An' there ye were, so tired and needin' your sleep... I – I didnae think ye would hear me, an'... I'm sorry, lass, I – I really thought I'd been quiet enough..."

Knowing, from wry experience, that if she didn't get a word in now she never would, Laura just smiled – a gentle hand across his mouth, the deep kiss which took its place, working its usual silencing charms.

The spellbound expression it left behind, though, still wasn't quite genuine enough for Laura's liking – prompting an instinctive tightening of her arms around him, the very softest of prompting questions.

"You want to talk about it...?"

Yesterday, and last night, she'd asked the same question. She'd met with stricken silence each time. Now, though, to her open relief, the tight-lipped silence was followed by a shaky nod of concession.


	2. The Strength Of True Courage

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Awwww, thanks for the reviews !! I'm working on 'the big finale' at the moment, but since there are quite a few chapters ahead of it, I thought I'd get this second one posted before a bit of an exciting weekend. I'm going to a con in London tomorrow to, hopefully, meet Paul McGillion again. And yes, the Walnut Whips are already packed !!

Anyway, to tide you over until I get the next chapter posted next week, it's time for our favourite lovebirds to have a wee bit of a chat. As well as spoilers for Phantoms, there's also a reference here to Misbegotten. Enjoy !!

Chapter Two

The Strength Of True Courage

If truth be told, she could think of more comfortable, cosier places for this quiet heart-to-heart chat. Needless to say, the snug warmth of their bed, without its more playful distractions, topped the list. The cold, unyielding hardness of a ten thousand year old wooden bench-seat, not surprisingly, bottomed it.

Yet even as she shifted on top of it, discreetly shivering inside her quilt, Laura Cadman kept quiet. As uncomfortable as it was, her own interests and needs didn't matter right now.

This was Carson's time, _his_ choice – the place where he felt able, and ready, to reveal what was wrong. And while she'd already guessed what that something was, those suspicions also remained unspoken – the gentlest of hands down a tear-stained cheek finally coaxing out a stricken, guilt-choked whisper

"I – I should ha'e been stronger, love... I – I should ha'e been strong enough to – to save him..."

She'd been right. Barroso's death was still haunting him, ruthlessly torturing Carson's conscience. But being proven right brought no comfort, no victory, as she tried to ease that burden's crushing load

"Carson, you were hallucinating... that Wraith device was playing hell with your mind, baby, and... well, you heard what Kate said yesterday, after the autopsy, with the severity of his injuries, he..."

"He shouldnae have died..."

The normally warm, so soothingly friendly voice was flat, worryingly emotionless in its reply – rising now, with uncharacteristic anger, as the weight of Carson's conscience finally overwhelmed him

"He _died_, Laura...! Barroso died, jus' – jus' feet away from me, an'... an' he was my _patient_, Laura...! He was relyin' on me to – to be his doctor, to save his life, an'... Christ, I should ha'e saved him...!"

She must have reacted to his anger, betrayed the pain it had caused, since it now vanished as quickly – the nightmare that had triggered it finally releasing a flood of emotion that no dam could hope to stem

"Oh, Christ, love, I'm – I'm sorry...! I – I know you an' – an' Kate are right, I _know_ that ye are, but... oh God, lass, wi' what that thing did to me, messin' up my head the way it did, it's like what _he_ did to me, love, all over again...!"

There it was, Laura bitterly reflected. The _real_ reason why he suddenly found it impossible to sleep. Losing a patient, something that always tore Carson apart, had re-triggered an even greater nightmare.

Michael.

Even from his supposed grave, that hybrid freak was still putting her precious Carson through hell. She'd almost lost him then. She was damned if she'd let that bastard take him from her again.

He'd taken one hell of a grip then, of course, on Carson's mind, but... well, _her_ hold on him right now was stronger. Mentally with her heart, and physically with her arms, she was _not_ going to let him go.

"Sssh, it's okay, baby, I know... I know... it's okay, baby, I'm here... it's okay, you're safe now..."

He was shaking now, every bit as violently as when he'd fallen apart in her arms then, all those months ago. Yet still Laura held onto him, soothing and comforting him – holding onto him, refusing to let go.

It was too soon for talking. He was still in no fit state to hear, or comprehend, or accept their comfort. But she could hold him. For as long as it took, for as long as she had to... God, yes, she could hold him. She could hold him for a lifetime.

As he continued to shake against her, she started to rock him, soothingly stroking the nape of his neck. He liked to be stroked there. And, when he was so utterly broken as this, he liked to be rocked too.

That was the next step, the next stage, in bringing her precious Carson so gently back to her. Several minutes into it came another, crucial breakthrough, as his head finally shifted against her shoulder.

It was almost over. He was calming down now, enough now to hear, and understand, her words of comfort.

"That's it, baby... sssh, it's okay, you're safe now... it's alright, Carson, I've got you... I've got you..."

It took several moments for him to find the strength, but finally Carson managed a shaky nod. A few more moments beyond that, and, albeit slowly, his head lifted fully away from her shoulder.

The eyes that she loved so much were still stricken, still glassy from the force of his breakdown. But as Laura wrapped him back into her arms, she felt a smile of pure pride break across her face.

She'd seen strength in those eyes too. The same unbreakable strength which formed Carson Beckett's soul. It was, she proudly reflected, still tenderly stroking the back of his head, the strength of true courage.


	3. Doctoring The Doctor

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: I'm baaa-aaaack !! I'm still a bit wired from the weekend - had about five hours sleep over the last three nights, and... well, as you can imagine, my poor widdle brain is even more addled than usual ! Fantastic event, though, and can't wait for the next one !!

Anyway, before I head for my bed, and while I'm still half awake enough to do it, I thought I'd get this next chapter posted. And I know I'll be flattened by the crush here, but... well, who'd like to give the poor wee thing a good long cuddle after the last one ?

Yep, I thought as much. Sorry, girls, but - well, Laura got there first ! And as you'll find out in a few chapers' time, you _really_ don't want to start messing with our Laura !

For now, though - well, let's be getting poor Carson that much needed hug !

See you for chapter four, kids, once I wake up... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... ;o)

Chapter Three

Doctoring The Doctor

He had no more tears left in him. No strength either. Huddled in her arms, he'd cried himself empty. And while the breakdown that had overwhelmed him was finally over, it had taken one hell of a toll.

Hands innately fated to save lives, brilliant hands that could make a scalpel sing, were still shaking. With the risen sun now strong enough to make itself felt, Laura knew it couldn't be from the cold.

Pressing them into the snug warmth of her lap, she then stroked her other hand through Carson's hair – taking care not to touch the bruise on his forehead, the livid reminder of his own desperately close call.

If he'd been any closer to that exploding DHD... well, _that_ was the nightmare which haunted Laura. A mission that had already claimed so many lives could, so easily, have left her own devastatingly empty.

Even now, Laura wearily realised, that mission's aftermath was still tearing both of them silently apart. And for the city's CMO, such a complete failure of his self control was a thoroughly terrifying thought.

"God, lass, see – see me shakin'...!" Carson whispered, staring at his hands with scandalised eyes – the strength she'd seen in them, just moments before, giving way to fresh, heart-wrenching panic.

"I'm fallin' apart at the bloody seams, lass...! I – I jus' don' know what's wrong with me...!"

"I do..." Laura told him softly, holding his eyes so that he could find, and regain, precious strength from her own. "Baby, you're wiped out. You've barely eaten, or slept, or stopped to take a break, since you got back. And you've been through it with McKay enough times, Carson, and the Colonel too, for... well, for you to know what all that can lead to..."

Rewarded by a contrite nod of agreement, knowing she'd safely made her point, Laura then smiled – her next words markedly softer, but still firm enough to drive that point undoubtedly home.

"I know it's brought it all back, baby... everything that sick bastard did to you. But you're _safe_ now. And you survived it once, Carson. You can do it again. But you've _got_ to keep the strength to do it... you, more than anyone, knows that you _have_ to sleep..."

It had been quite a lecture. Then again, Laura dryly reflected, she'd learned from one hell of a teacher. And, to her delighted relief, that teacher's tired and strained eyes now brightened a little with the strength it had brought him – the biggest mother hen in two galaxies now making a brave, if still rather shaky attempt at a comeback

"I – I know, love, but... well, I still have Rodney, an' Ronon, an' Kagan, an' Teyla to look after, an'..."

"Kate can take care of all that... she _is_ your deputy, after all..." Laura pointed out with a slight smile – one which cautiously widened, in her joy of relief, as Carson smiled too, nodding in weary agreement.

"Aye, lass, I know... an' she won't stand for any nonsense from Rodney, right enough, but..."

Already half hearted protests lost all their conviction now, as lingering tiredness caught up with him – whatever he'd planned to say next becoming lost in the depths of a cavernous, face-bending yawn.

For all her concern over him, Laura bit back a smile as sleepily scrunched eyes struggled to re-open. Carson Beckett was asleep. He was just too damn stubborn, too adorably bloody minded, to admit it.

Determined to make the most of her advantage, she then pushed him carefully back onto the lounger – noting, in silent satisfaction, that a soft, slow, gently distracting kiss hadn't been entirely necessary. Apart from his snuffling attempts to breathe around it, he wasn't putting up any form of resistance.

Still kissing him anyway, she then tugged a tangle of quilts around them both, cocooning them in comforting warmth, before snuggling back against him.

"Kate's already said she can take care of the Infirmary for today, baby, while you get some sleep... and _I_'_m_ gonna take care of you... _okay_...?"

Silence. Stillness. A complete lack of resistance which, if truth be told, she'd not been expecting.

Astonished that he'd surrendered to her so easily, Laura lifted her head from Carson's shoulder – the renewed anxiety on her face giving way, to rapidly stifled laughter, as she discovered its cause.

Through the time honoured remedies of fresh air and warm sunshine, the comfort of loving arms – yes, he was lost to the world, sleeping as soundly, and every bit as adorably, as the proverbial baby.

Settling _very_ carefully back against him, Laura then smiled up into a now bright, blue, cloudless sky. It was still early days, of course, but... well, at least _this_ day suddenly felt a precious bit brighter.


	4. Winds of Change

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, folks, I've woken up now, and am safely back to my usual sane and sensible self. ;o)

That's all the angsty stuff over with - but what kind of effect has it all had on our favourite little hero...? With some more references to Michael, Misbegotten, the truly classic Duet, and my own Taken On Trust story, you're about to find out !

As always, I hope you enjoy !

Chapter Four

Winds Of Change

Waking up to bright morning sunshine was, to Carson Beckett, a timelessly enjoyable experience. A soft, warm, living weight lying snugly asleep on top of him was another, even more welcome find.

Laura.

A delighted smile quickly faded, though, as Carson gently stroked her fringe back from her forehead. The way he'd treated her these last few days, shutting her out as he'd wallowed in selfish self pity – well, he dryly chided himself, she'd have been fully justified in telling him _exactly_ where to stick his stethoscope.

Yet here she was, snugly wrapped in his arms, holding onto him just as tightly. Just as possessively. Holding onto him, her arm curled right the way around his body, as though she'd never let him go.

She was there, right there beside him, comforting him through yet another personal nightmare. Just as she'd been there for him last night. And the night before that. Not to mention earlier that morning.

And countless times besides.

The disastrous experiments on Michael, where he'd gone against every ethical code he believed in.

Michael's brutal revenge against him, which had so nearly cost him his sanity - not to mention his life.

That horrific experience on Vora, where he'd knocked on death's door, too loudly for anyone's liking, for five terrifying days.

And now this. Yet another mission which had left him physically, and emotionally, shattered. Yet again, Laura was there beside him, helping him to pick up the pieces and put them back together

Whenever he needed her, whenever he'd needed an anchor of hope to hold onto, a reason to go on – aye, his 'wee lass' had been there to hold him, calm him down, and convince him to fight another day.

Their relationship was... well, quirky, to say the least. Even their first kiss had been a surreal, three-way event. But now she loved him. This wasn't a simple patient/doctor crush any more. She _really_ loved him.

It astonished Carson. It humbled him. It brought everything, however bad it was, back into perspective

Quite what she saw in an _almost_ mid-life doctor who was scared of his own shadow still defeated him – the reason she'd given during a thankfully McKay-free dinner date causing his smile to lovingly widen

'_You_'_re_ _everything I could ever hope to find_... _and compared to McKay_, _you_'_re_ _one hell of a kisser_...!'

Even in sleep, she could read him so easily - _and_ send him a mischievous response from her dreams. The softest of mouths now nibbled its way, with cheek-biting ticklishness, into the crook of his neck And from under a mane of strawberry blonde hair came further proof of just how much she loved him.

"You're mine... _all_ mine... can't believe you're mine..."

_He_ was _hers_...? Through some kind of miracle, he'd really been so completely, irrevocably, claimed...?

'_Bloody hell_...!'

Again his thoughts were uncannily read as Laura stirred again in her sleep, hugging him possessively closer, while once more mumbling that one, simple, incredible word.

"Mine..."

The movement had caused the quilt around her to drop away, allowing a still chilling breeze to sneak beneath. A mother hen to the last, no matter how upset and unsettled he was, Carson tucked it gently back again.

As a beautiful smile sleepily thanked him, Carson smiled too, allowing his mind to proudly re-wander. For a toughnut Marine, she had a remarkable knack for keeping him calm. Keeping him grounded.

'_Not to mention bloody sane_...!'

Laughing softly at his wry self analysis, Carson sighed, resting his chin on top of Laura's head. Aye, she was something special alright. _Very_ special. Even if he survived in this damn place to be a hundred – well, Carson honestly doubted that he would ever find anyone else, _anyone_ else, quite like his Laura.

And he loved her too, just as deeply. He could so easily grow old with her, live out his days with her. Spend eternity with her.

Another thought now tugged at his mind, as softly and gently as the breeze which brushed his face – one which caused him to swallow hard, his eyes to widen, as its astonishing significance sank in.

'_Bloody hell_...!'

Its consequences went unsensed this time. Deep in her dreams, Laura slept peacefully on in his arms. But the luxury of sleep, however much he needed its rest, was now way beyond Carson's reach.

A firm believer in Fate's many wonders, he now turned his head once more, lifting his face full on into that gently shifting breeze.

It was a sign. A message. A call for him to get off his apparently cute backside – and make one hell of a decision.


	5. Back To Life, Down To Earth

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Awww, romance - don't ya just love it ? And our favourite little hero making all sorts of exciting plans, and... hmmm, time to bring him down to Earth again, methinks... and you all know how evil I am, don't you...? ;o)

Chapter Five

Back To Life, Down To Earth

Everything felt right in her world again. Warmth surrounded her. Strong arms held her snugly close. As Laura drifted awake, the gently hypnotic heartbeat which had lulled her to sleep was still there this time.

Best of all, though, was the return of the biggest mother hen that the Pegasus galaxy had ever known

"Laura...? Are – Are ye warm enough, love...? Do ye need some more of this wee quilt...?"

If truth be told, she felt like a turkey on Thanksgiving morning, but... well, she couldn't complain. He was there, holding her close – fussing and fretting over her, as only her precious Carson ever could. So instead Laura smiled up at him, reassuring him in kind, as only _she_ could, as she shook her head.

"No, baby, I'm like toast in here... if I were a bagel, I'd be just about ready to pop out..."

Right on subconscious cue, her stomach rumbled, causing Carson to wince too, as his did the same.

"I'm afraid we've missed breakfast, love... an' lunch too..." he said at last, checking his watch – thoughts of another lovers' faux pas prompting another flurry of tongue tied, awkward apologies. "An' I'm sorry I woke ye, love, or – or caused ye to worry where I was, when ye woke up, but..."

"You needed some quiet time..." Laura finished for him, reaching to gently stroke back his fringe. "Carson, you went through hell back there... it's okay, baby, I understand... I've been there too..."

As she'd expected, and quietly hoped, his eyes widened, before he sighed in rueful understanding. For all her time in the Marines, almost five years worth, it was so easy to forget how young she was.

Nerves that were never too far away from him suddenly caused Carson to swallow – _hard_. There was almost eight years' difference between them, too, and... God, he'd forgotten all about that. Laura had only just turned twenty nine, with her whole life ahead of her... not to mention her career.

There was no reason why she'd have to give that career up, of course. Not when he thought about it. It wasn't as if he was in the military too, where such inter-service relationships were banned, but – then again, she wasn't that naïvely young, or so innocent, not to know his body so intimately.

No, he dryly corrected himself, she knew his body so _very_ intimately. She could make him feel like a teenager again, could make him yell and shake with pleasure, and – damn it, why did being in love, being so elatedly happy, have to be so bloody _complicated_...?

"Carson...? Hey, come out of those clouds, Kilt-Boy, I'm getting lonely down here..."

Coming to with a start, Carson then offered Laura a guiltily apologetic smile, softly kissing her hair.

"Sorry, love, I – I was miles away..." he said at last, finding it impossible to completely deceive her. "I keep forgettin' what _you_'_ve_ seen, love, an' been through, no matter how young ye are, an'..."

"Hey, I'm tougher than I look..." Laura reminded him, grinning playfully up at him through her fringe. "On a good day, I can even kick the Colonel's butt... and make McKay run for _miles_..."

Having witnessed both momentous events, Carson was finding it impossible not to grin back at her – most, if not all, of his earlier doubts and misgivings melting away in chuckles of helpless laughter.

"Aye, lass, so I've seen..." he grinned, dryly reflecting that his next words weren't so far from the truth. "It's probably why I was so worried I'd woken ye, that you're all so tough, an' mean, an' scary..."

Revelling in his laughter, the shine it brought to those wonderful eyes, Laura felt her own grin widen. After such an emotional clearout, she knew he was ready now for some cautiously gentle teasing.

"It's okay, baby, you didn't wake me... but you _did _regress me back to my childhood..."

The reaction was all she had hoped for, as that adorable face scrunched back into a befuddled frown. His voice, too, when it finally stammered back into life, betrayed the same degree of utter confusion.

"I – I _did_...?"

"Mmmm..." Laura nodded, smiling up at him from where she'd been hibernating against his chest. "When I was five, I lost my favourite teddy bear, and... well, if you weren't so damn _cuddly_..."

That won her another huff of laughter, an equally welcome brush of his mouth across her forehead.

"So you're sayin' I need to get some weight off...?" Carson said at last, raising a quizzical eyebrow – whatever he intended to poutingly say next lost in the ominous creaks of ten thousand year old wood.

Seconds later, sprawled in a winded heap in the remains of his lounger, Carson gingerly opened his eyes. He'd taken the full force of the fall, and with Laura's weight on top of him too... well, breathing had suddenly become a wee bit of a challenge.

The only challenge Laura was facing was keeping her face straight - a battle finally lost as Carson glared up at her, making what precious little, manly stand of defence that he could against helpless howls of laughter

"Not a word, lass... not – a – _bloody_ – _word_...!"


	6. Women, Wits and Wisdom

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Awww, thanks so much for the reviews ! They've been much appreciated, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I must admit, I've had a wonderful time writing it !

Okay, so Carson's made his big decision. Now, who's he going to share the news with first...? Well, for all those waiting for a few more familiar faces to join in the fun, wait no more... ;o)

Chapter Six

Women, Wits And Wisdom

It was a good thing Carson Beckett enjoyed a challenge – because right now he was facing a doozie.

Returning to the Infirmary to check up on his patients had proven to be something of a mixed blessing. The most welcome discovery had been to find all of them, thankfully, safely on the road to recovery. Even Rodney's familiar complaints over 'sadistic sheep-chasers...' and 'voodoo science...' had been music to his ears. All the time he kept those insults coming... well, it was just the rock of normality that Carson needed

The downside had been convincing his second in command that he really _was_ feeling alright now, and really _had_ caught up on his sleep.

"Kate, I've slept through half the bloody day, lass...! If ye don't believe me, ye – ye can ask Laura...!"

In hindsight, throwing down such a reckless challenge to a no-nonsense Scottish redhead had _not_ been a good idea. Kate Buchanan was not only ten years older than him, and built like the proverbial tank, she had an extra couple of inches over him too.

Standing dangerously close to her treatment trolleys, she had merely raised an eyebrow. That alone had caused Carson to visibly cringe. The folding of her arms across her chest had sent him in a skitterish backpedal behind the nearest bed. And as she now glanced across at a sweetly smiling Laura, Carson knew he was in _serious_ trouble.

Having one feisty, butt-kicking redhead in his life, he dryly reflected, was about all he could handle. And the gleeful smirk which was now spreading across Rodney McKay's face really wasn't helping.

His only consolation was that Kate had noticed that smirk too. And she was _not_ amused by it.

"Right then, Rodney..." she added briskly, snapping on her gloves with a worrying degree of relish. "As you're clearly feelin' so much better, let's be gettin' ye that bed bath..."

If there'd been a record for losing a smirk... well, a horrified Rodney McKay had just broken it.

"Wh – What...?!?"

As Kate remained stoically unmoved, Rodney McKay made his second serious mistake in as many minutes – expecting sympathy and support from the very same person who he'd been gleefully insulting for the last five.

"C – Carson...? Can – Can she...? I mean, can she...? Can she... um... can she _do_ that...?"

He _could_ stay, of course, and enjoy the fun, but... well, another snap of those gloves put paid to that. And if he didn't get out of there soon, he'd be at serious risk of laughing himself into a double hernia. So with howls of his name falling on conveniently deaf ears, Carson grabbed Laura's hand – and fled.

No sooner had the doors closed behind them that all self control, military or otherwise, crumbled. Collapsing onto a bank of nearby chairs, Carson and Laura just looked at each other, and that was it. Two minutes later, to the amused curiosity of those who walked past them, they were still half collapsed against each other, still in complete hysterics.

If not for Laura's need to leave for a training session, they could quite easily have stayed there all day. And while part of him wished they could do just that, Carson was glad, too, for this chance to be alone. At least it now gave him the opportunity to talk through the massive decision he'd made that morning.

Halfway to Elizabeth's office, Carson then stopped, turned, and headed in the opposite direction. Yes, he _could_ go to her first. He'd still need her help, after all, to make this incredible dream a reality.

But as much as he respected her, as both a leader and a friend, for once she couldn't be his first choice That honour could only rightly go to another friend – the one who'd helped to set that dream in motion

The closer he got to that friend's quarters, the more nervously excited Carson Beckett became. He could be a jittery bugger at the best of times, of course, but... well, right now he had a right to be.

So much about this favour, he now frettily reflected, relied on the answer to one simple question. What if he said no...? More to the point, what if _Elizabeth_ said no...?

There was less chance of that, of course. In fact, she'd already suggested a recuperative trip home.

Until he'd fallen so completely apart in front of Laura that morning, Carson honestly hadn't realised just how draining the last few months had been - how much their various traumas and tragedies had taken out of him. The more he thought about it, the more tempting that offer of a return home became. A week back in his beloved homeland really would be just what the doctor ordered.

But there were still so many uncertainties, so many possible pitfalls, within securing that trip back to Earth, and –

"_Ooomf_...!"

Winded himself by the suddenness of the collision, Carson's brain seemed to have rattled loose too. And if there'd been anyone else around at that corridor's junction, who'd heard their CMO's next words – well, the Atlantean gossip-line would have been jumping and buzzing for the rest of the year.

"John...! We're goin'... I – I mean we're... um... I'm goin' to... I... och, _crap_, son, I – I want to get married...!"


	7. Closet Counsel

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: As you can imagine, I had a great time writing that previous chapter - especially the ending ! There were a few giggles sneaking out while I wrote this one too - enjoy !!

Chapter Seven

Closet Counsel

Compared to Kate Heightmeyer's office, this improvised substitute could best be described as – _cosy_. For a start, it was much smaller, with just a handful of chairs – and no breathtaking view of the city.

But for the sake of his manly pride, not to mention his reputation, it suited John Sheppard just fine – the closest room into which to bundle himself, and a startled, feebly protesting Carson Beckett, out of gossipmongering ear-shot

Until now, Elizabeth Weir's request for him to join her team had topped his 'Proposal of the Century' list. Carson Beckett had just hit that contender, and probably every one in the future, clear out the ballpark.

With the return of his composure, though, came the return of a unique, flippantly irreverent sense of humour.

"Well, gee, Carson, I don't know what to say... I mean, we haven't even been on our first _date_ yet...!"

Even in the subdued lighting, he could still feel two glaring blue eyes promising him he'd pay for that. Beyond their threat, though, John could feel something else now, that made him regret it even more.

Carson Beckett wasn't smiling, or sharing a joke which, John now guiltily realised, hadn't been _that_ funny to begin with. He was serious. One hundred percent, bona fide, '_I_'_m_-_gonna_-_do_-_this_-_if_-_it_-_bloody_-_kills_-_me_...' serious.

Faced with such complete, slightly hurt sincerity, all further thoughts of flippancy disappeared. Instead, John slipped a brotherly arm around Carson's shoulders, guiding his friend to the nearest chair.

"Sit..." he said simply, telling himself that such silent lack of protest was, no _really_ was, a good sign. Just in case it wasn't, he became equally serious himself as he pulled up another chair and sank onto it

"Look, Carson, I'm sorry..." he said at last, reaching across to give Carson's arm a tentative, fence-rebuilding shake. "I'm _really_ sorry, okay, but... jeez, you gotta admit, that was quite a bombshell you dropped on me...!"

As he'd hoped, a trace of a smile accepted his apology as Carson nodded in equally wry agreement.

"Aye, lad, I know... I really cannae believe it mysel'... I – I really can't, an'...an'... I'm – I'm sorry, too, for... well, for nearly flattenin' ye jus' now, son... I really should ha'e been mindin' where I was goin'..."

Dryly reasoning that he'd put his size twelves in it quite enough for one day, John just grinned – noting, in wisely silent amusement, how broad and thick and tumbling Carson's accent had become.

It always, did, of course, whenever he was upset, or agitated, or faced with McKay in full, hysterical outcry. And in the two years that he'd known him, John Sheppard had thought he'd gotten that accent pegged.

Still, he dryly chided himself, he was just a simple, humble fighter pilot, with an IQ in triple figures. What the hell did he know...?

Only the biggest secret _ever_ to hit Atlantis, he now gleefully realised. And _he_ was the first to share it...!

Carson Beckett – doctor, geneticist, drone-launcher and all round Mr Nice Guy – was getting hitched. As the blushing bridegroom himself would surely say, in words that needed _no_ form of cross-culture translation.

"Holy _crap_...!"

He must have voiced those elated, excited thoughts aloud, since Carson really _was_ blushing now. The smile on his face, though, however shy and sheepishly embarrassed, could have lit the whole city.

Genuinely delighted for his friend, John's congratulatory back-slap froze in mid thump as he glanced ruefully around them. Such fantastic, fabulous news – an event that deserved the biggest celebration Atlantis had ever seen.

And here they both were, the wonderful news as yet unshared, sitting in a cramped and stuffy closet.

"Okay, Mr Bridegroom, let's go..." he said at last, hauling a startled Carson back onto his feet. "Let's go find the lucky lady, then we can pick up Elizabeth too, and get down to the Infirmary, and let everyone else know, and..."

"Ah... aye... um... she... well, Laura disnae... um... I – I mean, I havenae actually... um... I havenae... um... actually _asked_ her yet..."

Halfway through propelling his friend to the door, John Sheppard froze and turned, slowly, to face him. His best man's speech suddenly scuppered, he finally echoed another, equally crucial point.

"You haven't _asked_ her yet...?"

As Carson shook his head, a study of nervous contrition, he sighed once more, somehow resisting the urge to toss his friend over the nearest balcony

The celebrations, it seemed, were going to have to wait for a little while. And since that was the case – well, John dryly reflected, there seemed little point in leaving this cosy little counselling suite just yet.

Steering Carson back into its centre, he then pointed, with dare-to-defy-me authority, back to his chair.

"_Sit_...!"


	8. One Down, One To Go

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Awww, thanks for the reviews ! There's plenty more fun and games to come yet, but for now... well, at the moment, only Shep is in on the big secret. Time, I think, to spread the happy news. Enjoy !!

Chapter Eight

One Down, One To Go

It wasn't every day, Elizabeth Weir dryly reflected, that she witnessed such a caffeine-inducing sight. Two senior members of her command team, practically bouncing up the steps towards her office – both looking as ridiculously excited as two hyper-boisterous kids on Christmas morning.

She would expect such behaviour from _one_ of them, of course, but her sweetly studious CMO...? In all the years she'd known him, she'd _never_ seen him with such a multi-dimpled grin on his face.

Considering how quiet he'd been during the last few days, since that last, disastrous mission... well, it was intriguing, to say the least.

It must have taken something special, she mused, to bring about such a gratefully welcome change. Whatever that something was, it had, somewhere along the line, brought John Sheppard in tow. And, as she'd so ruefully learned, _anything_ involving John Sheppard tended to cause havoc in its wake

Still watching them, Elizabeth didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or hide under her desk. She hadn't sensed so much mischief since that little escapade two weeks ago, with McKay's laptop

Rodney had brought it on himself, of course. That massive ego really didn't do him any favours at all. Thanks to a shang-hai'd laptop and some subtle re-tuning, that ego had been _very_ effectively deflated

Every time he'd pressed a key, the dulcet tones of Carly Simon had berated the many follies of vanity.

Needless to say, Dr Rodney McKay, PhD x 3 with the collective ego to match, had _not_ been amused.

'_I swear_, _John_, _if you two have re_-_wired Rodney_'_s_ _laptop_ _again_, _I_'_ll_ _send you both to your rooms_...!"

Still wondering how she'd manage such punishment and keep a straight face, Elizabeth smiled – noting, in relief, that Carson, at least, had reverted to his more serious, blessedly sensible self as he and John took their seats opposite her.

Yet Elizabeth could now sense a growing nervousness within him, as though he had some awkward favour to ask. Whatever it was, the nervous glances he kept throwing towards John suggested it was something big.

Smiling back at him, Elizabeth passed him a calming mug of tea before settling back in her chair. This, she dryly reflected, could take some time. A nervous, tongue-tied CMO, she knew, could _not_ be rushed.

Luckily, although seemingly not officially, he'd brought a self-appointed spokesman to ask it for him

"Sorry to drop this on you so sudden, Elizabeth, but... well, Carson needs that leave you said he could have..."

Elizabeth Weir's eyes rounded at that. With some exasperated rolling thrown in for good measure, so did Carson Beckett's.

"Um, _hello_...? I'm sittin' right _here_, son... an' I _was_ jus' gettin' round to askin' Elizabeth myself..."

Abashed, for all of two seconds, John then grinned, finding it impossible not to gently tease his friend

"Yeah, I know, Carson, but... well, I just got there kinda _faster_..."

Sensing from another eye-roll that further ructions were about to erupt, Elizabeth cleared her throat – a meaningful glare quashing all thought of further 'helpful' intervention as she turned back to Carson.

"Well, Carson, it _was_ my suggestion in the first place... so yes, of course you can still take it..."

Ignoring John Sheppard's 'I told you so...' grin, Carson smiled back. His relief at her decision was obvious, prompting another flurry of tongue tied gratitude

"Thank ye, lass... an' – an' it'll only be for a few days... I – I don't want to leave ye short handed..."

"Carson, it won't cause any trouble at all. I suggested a week, if you remember, and there is no reason for you not to take all of it..." Elizabeth assured him – waiting for his smile to re-settle again before trying, with a diplomat's skill, to satisfy her curiosity.

"After all, you and your mother must have a _lot_ of catching up to do..."

Oh yes, something was _definitely_ up. Why else would her CMO be blushing like that...?

"Aye, lass, that we do, but... well, to be honest with ye, that's not the main reason..." Carson said at last – taking a deep, settling breath, before shyly dropping the biggest bombshell that Elizabeth Weir had ever heard.

"With everythin' that's happened to me lately, lass, I've been doin' an awfu' lot of thinking, an'... well, it's made me realise how much I love her, how much I need her in my life, an'... well, I'm goin' to ask Laura to marry me..."

He'd expected her to be delighted, of course. He had expected the same reaction he'd had from John earlier. And yes, she _was_ staring at him, then at John, then back to him again, with the same astonished disbelief.

But for her to then rise from her seat, practically run around her desk, and wrap him into an overjoyed hug was, Carson dazedly reflected... aye, _that_ was a bit of a surprise. And for such a slender lassie, Elizabeth Weir could pack quite the rib-crushing hug.

As he gladly returned that hug, though, nothing could stop the smile on Carson Beckett's face from spreading.

One vital 'yes' down. One more, even more crucial 'yes' to go.


	9. Never Mess With A Marine

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, so the countdown to the big day starts here...! And the story's finished now, so I'm going to finish posting it this week, while I'm still home on holiday.

First, though, it's a quick trip home for our two favourite lovebirds. And, at last, a chance to be alone. No stress, no hassle, no unwanted interruptions. Well, kinda... ;o)

Just a quick reference to one of my favourite scenes from Duet, and a reference, too, from Misbegotton. Enjoy !!

Chapter Nine

Never Mess With A Marine

Once they got back to Atlantis, Laura mused, still slyly watching him, she'd have to get him initiated. Poker night with the girls would be _so_ much more fun with such a complete pushover in their midst.

If Carson Beckett was as hopeless at playing cards as he was at trying to keep a secret from her – well, they'd bluff and gleefully fleece the shirt clear off his back.

And, with any luck, a lot more besides.

Perhaps thankfully unaware of this fiendish plot against him, Carson sighed, easing his head into a comfier spot against her shoulder, before settling back to sleep – the peaceful, carefree smile on his face causing hers to widen too, as she continued to watch him.

If truth be told, she'd already guessed the plans which lay behind it. After all, it wasn't every day that your CO granted you a week's furlough with such a broad grin on his face. And as soon as she'd heard _those_ words, stammered so sweetly over yesterday's breakfast – well, Laura Cadman was savvy enough to know where that most fateful of invites was leading to.

'_I_'_ve told her so much about ye_, _love_, _an_'... _well_, _mum_'_s_ _been fair naggin_' _at me for ages to meet ye properly_...'

There was a more serious side, of course, to travelling across an entire galaxy to meet Carson's mother. He'd made her the same offer five months ago, as he'd fought to break Michael's brutal hold on his mind.

Through depthless courage and sheer bloody-mindedness, he'd come through that nightmare. Against odds that even the most reckless gambler would balk at, her precious Carson had survived.

For the next week at least, their knife-edge existence in the Pegasus galaxy could be left safely behind. Then again, Laura now sourly noted, life back on good old planet Earth held its own kind of threat.

As soon as that damn flight attendant had heard Carson's 'just darling' accent – well, that had been it.

In Laura's fiercely protective eyes, the fittingly named Randy had turned into a talon-painted vulture She'd set her predatory sights on the snugly curled, blissfully oblivious occupant of seat 37A – unaware that the occupant of seat 38A was a butt-kicking Marine who blew up aliens for breakfast.

Now, as she homed in, yet again, on her latest prey, Laura allowed herself a quiet, 'bring it on' smile.

It was, she smugly resolved, flexing her knuckles just for the sake of it, going to be _very_ short contest. And all she was going to need to win it was one unmistakeable gesture. A single lift of her eyebrow.

'_Yes_, _sister_, _you can look_... _and I really don_'_t blame you_... _but back off_, _blondie_... _he_'_s_ _mine_...!'

Having spent thousands of dollars on her perfect smile, Randy saw the threat to it – and sensibly fled.

And Carson's thanks for her protective devotion...? This latest, selfless defence over his adorable, irresistible little body...?

Well, however ticklishly enjoyable, a face making itself snugly at home against her neck _really_ didn't cut it.

She'd forgive him, of course, as soon as he woke up and unleashed those big, bright blue eyes on her. And if this 'wee trip home for ye to meet mum...' really _was_ leading to all her dreams coming true – well, she'd need to get used to a whole lifetime trying to find ways of making a stand against them.

Right on cue, the tuftily shaggy head stirred and lifted, those eyes already breaching her defences – blinking sleepily up at her, with all the charm of a newborn seal, as Carson eased himself gingerly upright.

Still smiling at that priceless expression, she then grew more serious as she saw the tiredness beyond it.

Just before they'd left, a medical emergency call had come in from the Athosians' mainland settlement. Keela, one of Carson's many 'unofficial' nieces, had gone into labour. There'd been complications.

Twelve fraught, exhausting hours later, to cheers of delighted relief, he'd saved one precious life – and brought another, kicking and screaming in healthy protest, into Atlantis' ever growing family.

There had barely been time for him to catch his breath and finish packing before they'd Gated to the SGC for their flight out of Denver. By that time, the adrenalin rush had worn off. He'd been spark out since take off, and still looked as though he could sleep for a week

"Hey, sleepyhead... you okay...?"

Somehow managing to smile back at her and yawn at the same time, Carson then grinned and nodded

"Aye, love, I'm fine... tha' stubborn wee bairn jus' didnae wan' tae come oot...!"

However concerned she was at how that exhausting labour had drained him, Laura had to grin too. She'd quickly learned that the more tired he was, the broader that already gorgeous accent became.

It was, of course, why she enjoyed tiring him out, through as many wonderful ways as she could find, as much and as often as she could

So it was with some disappointment that she watched him, fully awake now, reach into his jacket – his means of staying so for the rest of the flight causing Laura's eyes to almost fall out of her head

"Ye know what I need to keep me awake, love...? A nice absorbin' game o' cards..."


	10. The Becketts Are Coming !

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Those who have seen The Return already will know that TPTB have brought some of Paul McGillion's real life into Carson's background. I thought it would be rather nice to bring it into this story too. After all, you can never have too many Becketts !!

Chapter Ten

The Becketts Are Coming !!

Until ten seconds ago, Laura Cadman had been sure there was no bigger mother hen in the galaxy – no, she dazedly corrected himself, no bigger mother hen in _two_ galaxies, than Dr Carson Beckett. Still wrapped in a rib-crushing hug, that theory was coming in for a somewhat groggy re-think.

For the ultimate experience in good old fashioned mother-henning, you needed… well, a mother. And Gracie Beckett couldn't just write a book on that subject, she could write an entire library.

She packed a mean hug too, one that was making it increasingly tricky for Laura to catch her breath. If not for some timely, highly amused intervention, she'd have been in real danger of being suffocated.

"Och, easy up, mum…! I havenae brought Laura all this way for ye to break her ribs…!"

"Dinnae be so cheeky, ye wee scamp…" his mother scolded him through still helpless laughter – another motherly threat wiping the wicked grin from Carson's face with instant, cringe-causing speed.

"Och, lass, all the tales I could tell ye, about the scrapes this wee boy o' mine got into…"

"_Really_…?"

Still laughing at Carson's priceless, scandalised expression, Laura's eyes gleamed with mischief – earning her another hug of approval as Gracie favoured her son with an equally playful grin.

"Och, come on, son...! Ye cannae expect me no' to tell your lassie at least _some_ o' your secrets...!"

Leaving Carson to ruefully digest that horrendous thought, she then turned back to Laura and smiled – the words which Laura had prayed to hear now answering their hopes beyond her wildest dreams.

"An' Laura, lass... you're every bit as bonny, every bit as lovely, as this boy o' mine told me..."

Even Carson was smiling again now, proud relief lighting up his face as he re-met Laura's eyes. Remembering, with bittersweet pride, when she'd seen that same look of devotion from the man she had loved for so long, and still missed so much, Gracie smiled too

She had to admit, too, that it had surprised her, to see her youngest, still favourite son, so utterly smitten. Who would have thought it...? Her sweet, shy, sensitive Carsie, so completely and utterly in love.

Then again, she mused, leading that unsuspecting son down the hall, two could play at that game.

"Sur-_priiiiise_...!!!"

If not for Laura's arm around his waist, Carson Beckett may well have jumped clear up to the ceiling. As it was, the shock that had sent his heart rate into triple figures escaped in time honoured tradition – a tumbling flurry of softly incredulous words, gasped out in the very broadest, thickest Glaswegian.

"Alex...? Rab...? Jamie...? Wha' the hell are...? I – I mean, how...? When did ye...? Och, holy _crap_...!"

Three pairs of eyes, bright blue eyes that could only come from one family, traded mock-affronted glances.

"Holy _crap_...?" one of their owners finally grinned, setting lines of familiar dimples into his cheeks. "Now, _Carsie_... wha' kind o' greetin' is tha' for yer favourite big brothers...?"

As Carson continued to stare back at him, utterly stunned, so that brother turned back to his cohorts – the mischief on his face now so intense that both Gracie and Laura took an instinctive step backwards.

"What do _you_ think, Rab...? Jai...? Are we _really_ goin' tae let wee Carsie here get away wi' that...?"

Apparently not, since Carson now disappeared onto the couch in a fourway tangle of arms and legs

Watching this glorious, if rather raucous reunion, Gracie Beckett then smiled and shook her head – noting, in approving amusement, that Laura was enjoying it every bit as much as she was.

"Aye, it jus' goes tae show ye, hen..." she said at last, slipping a motherly arm around Laura's waist. "Ye can take the boy oot o' Glasgow..."

The invite for a future daughter-in-law was there for the taking. Laura wasted no time in accepting it. She just hoped all that time she'd spent playfully mimicking Carson's accent was going to pay off.

"...but ye cannae take Glasgow oot o' the boy..."

She'd evidently succeeded, since Gracie now hugged her closer, joining her in helpless fits of laughter.

Completely buried now under a scrum of brothers, Carson's face still broke into an albeit winded grin. The two most precious ladies in his life were clearly getting on like the proverbial house on fire. And that, he mused through howling yells for mercy, would make _that_ question so much easier to ask.

"Aaaaaaaii-_eeeeee_...!! For Go'ssake, Jai, are – are ye tryin' tae bloody _kill_ me...?!?!?"

Assuming he lived long enough to ask it, of course.


	11. Medical MacGyvers

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: I know it's a long running Stargate in-joke to get a MacGyver reference in somewhere. And I know I've used it already, but... well, I just couldn't resist using it again here. Quite the ingenious little devil, is our Carson - although not everyone appreciates it... ;o)

Speaking of appreciation, thanks for the reviews ! I've come down with a stinking cold, and these reviews have cheered me up no end !!

So, meds permitting, back to the plot, and the first of today's updates... now then, Dr Beckett, what _are_ you up to...?

Chapter Eleven

Medical MacGyvers

It was still there. A small velvet box, ready to house its most precious secret, still rested in his pocket. Now all he had to do was choose something appropriate, something she'd like, to actually go _in_ it – and, somewhat more trickily, to convince the politely wary sales assistant that he was _not_ completely insane.

"I – I dinnae actually... um... know her size, ye see..." Carson explained, trying out his very best smile. "An' this was... well, it... um... was the only... um... only way I could find out, without her knowin'..."

Another raised eyebrow suggested that famous, heart-melting smile might need a little fine tuning. Then again, Carson dryly reflected, following the woman's line of sight, he couldn't really blame her.

Here he was, making a real numpty of himself, at the jewellery counter of Jenners' department store. He was expecting Miss Cordiality to find him the most precious gift a husband could give his bride – trying to make that prestigious, once in a lifetime choice through a flimsy circle of tatty woollen string.

He'd felt so proud of himself last night, ingeniously measuring Laura's finger without waking her. Now all Carson felt, aside from the deepening heat in his cheeks, was a complete and utter eejit.

'_I bet Richard Dean bloody Anderson never had this trouble_...'

Eyeing this circle of ingenuity in silent disdain, the assistant finally found her equally sniffy voice.

"And how much are you planning to _spend_, sir...?"

God, his bank manager would have a bloody coronary over this, but... well, needs and pride must. If he said anything less than four figures here, _not_ counting the decimal point, he was done for. Miss Cordiality would probably have a fit of the vapours. More to the point, Laura would strangle him

Even if he survived all that, he'd never be able to show his face in Edinburgh, or Scotland, again. So this seemed as good a time as any to bring that re-tuned, heart-melting smile out for a test run.

"Och, whatever it takes..." Carson said at last, with more breezy confidence than he honestly felt – nodding, somewhat lamely, to his improvised stand-in as he subtly upped the heart-melting ante.

"However cheap this bit o' string may look to ye, my dear, my lady's... well, my lady's _priceless_..."

Was he imagining it, or had that glacially disapproving face defrosted enough to smile back at him...? No, the flat-line mouth really _had_ defied the laws of gravity, and really _had_ lifted up at its corners.

Jackpot.

Elated by this near miraculous achievement, it was all Carson could do not to do a celebratory jig around the counter. The big blue eyes, the dimples, the shy, little-boy-lost smile... oh yes, the boy Beckett _still_ had it.

A healthy, in the black bank balance, though...? Ah. Yes. Now that was another matter entirely. This bloody pad would _bankrupt_ him. Maybe priceless had been slightly the wrong word to choose.

'_Oh_, _crap_...'

Panic was just rising into all out, '_the_-Wraith-_are_-_on_-_the_-_bloody_-_doorstep_, _Colonel_...!' hysteria when...

...oh, thank God, yes. Yes...! Yes...!! _Yes_...!!!

"Could – Could I see _that_ one, please...? Aye, fifth row down, the... um... aye, second from the left..."

God, it was perfect. Just bloody _perfect_...! Carson could feel his eyes welling up just looking at it. Now, was this miraculous blessing of luck set to continue...?

Another approving smile. Out came the sizer. On went that precious band of delicately crafted gold.

Down to size O. N. M. L. K.

'_Come on_, _ye wee beauty_, _one more_... _one more_... _one more_...'

According to a flimsy piece of string, Laura's ring size was a slim and slender, easy to find J.

And the score on that all important, crucial, graded cone of metal...?

Carson almost felt his knees give way, in pure relief, as he checked and re-checked that precious sizer. He'd done it...! By all that was holy, fatefully destined, silently prayed for, he'd really bloody _done_ it...!

Well, he'd _almost_ done it. Carson didn't know it yet, but all his careful planning counted for nought. The conspiracy which he'd so lovingly, so gently, so painstakingly, set into play last night had failed. Because at the top of the staircase behind him, unseen and unnoticed, two eyes saucered in utter disbelief.


	12. Keeping The Faith

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Oh dear. So all that clever ingenuity's been wasted. So how is Laura going to react to the big secret that never quite was ? Well, let's just say the surprises aren't quite over yet... ;o)

I've used quite a few Latin phrases in my stories lately, including this one, but forgotten to give their meaning. So for those who don't know, Semper Fidelis, usually shortened to Semper Fi, is the motto for the US Marine Corps, and it means Always Faithful.

Ah, my old Latin teacher would be so proud !! Anyway, enjoy !!

Chapter Twelve

Keeping The Faith

Had she imagined it...? Had two wide, incredulous eyes played the cruellest of jokes on her...? It had been two days now, since she'd watched him lovingly slip that velvet box into his pocket, and – well, the question which she'd silently begged him to ask her since then _still_ hadn't materialised.

Had he changed his mind...? Had she inadvertently said something, done something, to upset him...? Could her sweet, sensitive Carson, the Carson who still blubbed watching Bambi, really be so cruel...?

He'd clearly sensed her unease, since a warm, strong hand now wrapped itself gently around hers.

"Laura...? Are – Are ye alright, love...? Only you're... well, you're awfu' quiet..."

Not knowing how to reply, not sure if she even trusted herself to do so, Laura simply smiled back at him – watching, in puzzled surprise, as Carson's hand moved away again, onto the car's indicator controls.

That confusion only increased when she noticed they were now heading off the motorway. Okay, so she was hardly an expert in Scottish geography yet, but... this was _not _the way to Glasgow.

He _had_ sensed her confusion this time, since Carson now cast her a slight, gently mysterious smile.

"Just a quick detour, love... I... um... jus' need to pick somethin' up..."

He'd tried so hard to look casual, and innocent, and relaxed... and Laura was having none of it. Up went one eyebrow. Then the other. Out came the defensive, stammering, 'oh, crap...' yelp.

"From Jenners... in Edinburgh... aye, ye see... um... I – I saw a jumper in there, an' didnae get it, an' wish now I had, an'... well... um..."

Okay, so technically he was lying through his teeth, but... damn it, she was too thrilled, too excited, to care. If not for her seatbelt, the risk of him crashing their car through the slip-road barriers, she'd have jumped clear onto his lap.

Promising herself that pleasure for a more appropriate, not to mention safer time, she smiled instead, markedly happier than she had done before – eagerly counting the miles to Edinburgh, while silently willing him to '_put his damn foot down_...'

By the time they arrived, found a space for the car, and made their way along a packed Princes Street – well, Laura was practically flattening any poor, unsuspecting tourist who happened to get in her way.

If he'd not been so excited himself, Carson might have guessed that his precious cat was out of the bag. As it was, he led Laura, to her puzzled surprise, beyond the jewellery counter to a staircase behind it – the extra brightness to his eyes betraying the fact that he _wasn_'_t _heading for the menswear department.

Only when they finally arrived at the Customer Services desk did he allow his smile to broaden – the depth of love in his eyes bringing helpless tears to her own as, so gently, he turned her to face him.

"I – I hope you won' mind the little white lie, love..." he said at last, his voice barely above a whisper. "But... well, I didnae bring ye here for a jumper, or anythin' for me... I – I brought ye here for this..."

She'd been too excited to feel it at first, too blinded by tears to notice where it had come from, but a box had appeared in her hand.

A small, gold, velvet box. A box she'd seen before, two days ago, opened up in a long glass counter.

She'd been too far away to see its contents then. There was nothing stopping her from seeing it now.

Her hands must have been shaking, since sure and steady others now slid in to help with the honours – the nervous expectancy in Carson's eyes almost too much for her to take as Laura eased open its lid.

She was crying openly now – but not even blurring tears in her eyes could detract from this moment. It was, quite simply, the most beautiful... no, the most _stunningly_ beautiful ring that she'd ever seen.

There was a diamond, of course, there'd simply had to be. A full, perfect carat, if she wasn't mistaken. That alone had left her stunned. Dear God, a solitaire of that quality must have cost him a fortune...!

Beyond that, though, apart from the diamond, the soft Celtic goldwork which framed it so gently – no, it was two familiar words, delicately engraved into the ring's shoulders, that took her breath away.

_Semper Fi_

Her fingers kept tracing themselves over them, but... damn it, Laura simply couldn't find her voice. It was left to Carson, his voice equally choked with nervous emotion, to both explain and apologise.

"I – I really wanted ye to have it earlier, love, but... well, I – I had to wait for the engraving, an'..."

And suddenly he couldn't talk any more. The tumbling flurry of words couldn't find a way out. But it wasn't his emotions which had silenced him. It was the smothering gentleness of Laura's mouth.

Staggering slightly from two armfuls of hugging, kissing, thoroughly ecstatic Marine, he then smiled. He'd hated keeping this wonderful surprise from her, for so long, when she'd clearly been expecting it, but – aye, Carson dazedly reflected, spinning Laura around in pure elation, that had still gone sweetly well.


	13. Rules Of Engagement

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: I must admit that I wasn't too sure about this chapter. After all, the big secret is already out, and Laura finally has her ring ! But watching Poisoning The Well earlier, when Carson first meets Perna, I remembered what a sweet, shy, old fashioned charmer he is !!

With something as important as getting married, I'm sure the wee lad would want to do things properly. So with that in mind, and since I'm a real slushbucket myself, for all those, like me, who wanted a good old fashioned marriage proposal... read on... :o)

Chapter Fourteen

Rules Of Engagement

"I jus' cannae believe I messed it up for ye, lass... all the plannin' I put into this for ye, an'... _mmmf_...!"

Okay, so pinning him against a doorway and kissing him senseless maybe wasn't the subtlest approach. There were, no doubt, much gentler, more genteel ways to silence a gibbering wreck of a doctor, but – oh yes, Laura happily noted, pushing the kiss just a bit deeper, just to make sure, she knew _this_ one worked...! And that made for _very_ useful intel for the next time she needed to win an especially crucial argument.

At that moment, of course, she was so ecstatically happy that Carson could have told her the sky was pink, and she'd have believed him

_If_ he could tell her. Or breathe. Which, as saucering eyes, a glorious wriggle against her, an adorably muffled squeak, now reminded her, he _still_ couldn't do.

"_Mmmmf_...!!"

Finally allowing him up for air, Laura then grinned, savouring the familiar effect which near death by mouth suffocation had on him.

Beet red face, stunned expression, complete speechlessness, and two glassy blue eyeballs spinning round on separate circuits.

_Perfect_.

On the more serious side, though, Carson was still convinced that he'd let her down, disappointed her. All she had to do now was convince him otherwise, and... well, wouldn't _that_ be an awful hardship...? If not for a crowded Princes Street, there'd have been some highly entertaining 'persuasion' going on.

"Carson, you haven't messed _anything_ up..." she said at last, fondly straightening his shirt – a precious glint on her finger that had _not_ been there that morning causing her smile to widen, inspiring her, as she savoured its beauty.

"It's just beautiful, baby... it's – it's perfect, I just can't believe all the thought you put into this..."

That wasn't strictly true, of course. The ring alone, so proud on her finger, would have been enough. But trust her one-of-a-kind Carson to think up such a suitable engraving, such a uniquely special touch. And who else could take an already perfect moment, and _still_ fret about making it better for her...?

It wasn't until they'd stopped crying and kissing and hugging each other that he'd groaned in dismay. In all the excitement, he'd forgotten to get down on those dimpled little knees, and ask her for her hand

Despite Laura's assurances that she didn't mind, that it really _didn_'_t _matter, it had mattered to _him_. Even as he shyly agreed with her, the frown on Carson's face suggested it was still bugging him now.

"I – I know, lass, an' I knew you'd like it... as soon as I saw it, I knew it was right for ye, but... well..."

Still frowning, as if trying to reach a crucial decision, Carson then sighed, fretfully shaking his head. To Laura's surprise, he then caught her hand and tugged her, with little resistance, through the crowds.

She _could_ try and stop him, of course, but... well, that would be like asking the tide to turn around. Besides, she knew him so well now. She'd already guessed what that sweetly cunning mind was up to.

Carson Beckett was a perfectionist. He wanted this most precious of moments to be perfect for her. Come hell, high water, and a street heaving with tourists, he was going to make it happen...!

Those tourists were trying even the most patient of natures – hence a typically ingenious, timely detour. An escape route of steps into Princes Gardens, Laura noted dryly, hadn't come a moment too soon.

Once safe in their relative quiet, calming beauty, the near fierce grip on her hand relaxed a little. Surrounded by fragrant roses, heathers and plant-beds that his mother would swoon at, Carson relaxed even more, the infectious smile making a welcome re-appearance.

A bright spring day, warm sunshine, pure beauty, and a truly idyllic setting. Aye, _this_ was more like it.

That grin was, as always, maddeningly contagious as Carson turned Laura gently around to face him. And yes, it was a wrench for her to see him ease that precious ring, so tenderly, away from her finger. But the excitement of why he'd done so, as he now coaxed her to sit on a nearby bench, was even greater.

A final kiss on her hand, the sweetest, most tender smile she'd ever seen from him, and he was finally ready.

At the rate his knees were shaking, dropping down onto one of them wasn't much of a problem. Finding the right things to say, though...? Okay, Carson dryly chided himself, _that_ was a problem.

"I – I dinnae know if I'm doin' this right for ye, love... I've – I've never done this before..." he said at last – Laura's politely raised eyebrow, the realization of what he'd said, just the release his nerves needed.

Gratefully sharing a tension-breaking fit of laughter, Carson took a deep breath and softly tried again.

"I know it's late, love, an'... well, I'm sorry for that, but... Laura... lass... will – will ye marry me...?"

Only now, as she saw the pure love in his eyes, could Laura appreciate how much this meant to him – her whispered acceptance barely making it past the mountain in her throat as she nodded and held out her hand.

The world came to a standstill as that most beautiful of rings slid, so very gently, back onto her finger. Yet as Laura and Carson fell back into each other's arms, trying to laugh, cry, kiss and hug at the same time, the whole universe seemed to cheer them on.


	14. Let Sleeping Docs Lie

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Awww, thanks so much for the reviews ! I've come down from bed this morning still all achy and icky, and found all these review alerts - now I feel much better :o)

Okay, we're into the home stretch now, with just three more chapters to go. Our two favourite lovebirds get back to Atlantis in the next one, but before they get there - well, what happens when you cross a famous Scottish tradition, an even older Scottish joke, a Marine lieutenant with a _really_ sadistic streak, a doctor who's trying to sleep, and a truly priceless scene from Irresistible...?

Um... _this_ chapter, perhaps...?? ;o)

Enjoy !

Chapter Thirteen

Let Sleeping Docs Lie

"Carson...? Are you awake...?"

He wasn't, of course. After such a wonderful night of celebrations, he was blissfully lost to the world.

But Laura had a question. A crucial question. A matter of grave importance, that _had_ to be addressed. And if she enjoyed anything more than making love to him, it was 'persuading' him to wake up.

"Carson...?" she purred, dropping her voice to an irresistible lilt while gently kissing the tip of his ear. "_Carrrrrr_-son..."

"Mmmmf... wha's'a'm'tter... wh – wha'...? Aye, um... mmmm... mmmmmf..."

Okay, so hardly the most coherent of responses, but... well, to be fair to him, he _was_ still sound asleep.

However impossibly adorable he looked, though, all snugly curled up in her arms, Laura Cadman was not one to be deterred so easily. She was a Marine lieutenant, after all – trained and expected to see every mission through to its end. And right now, her mission, however difficult, was to 'persuade' her brand new fiancé to wake up.

Time to up the ante, she decided, biting down a wicked giggle. Time to bring out the heavy artillery.

As always, she'd spooned herself snugly against his back, her arms wrapped tightly around him as he slept. For Carson, it meant security, the subconscious comfort of being held, gently cherished. Protected.

And yes, Laura had always loved to hold him like this, keeping him safe from danger and threat.

On the less serious side, though, it also granted her easy access to the most ticklish body in the galaxy. His ribs, especially, and the backs of his legs. Not to mention his stomach, just below the irresistible dip of his navel.

To Laura's gleeful satisfaction, it was already working. He was already starting to wriggle.

"Carson...? Baby, are you awake...?" she cooed, softly teasing fingers and feet giving him very little choice in the matter. "Carson...? Come on, baby, wake up... I need to ask you something... something _real_ important..."

That won her an adorable frown, a vital advantage, as Carson eased himself gingerly onto his back. Now she had a whole expanse of reachable, impressively toned, supremely ticklish body to play with – softly teasing fingers, the startled yelp which followed, reducing Laura to helpless fits of laughter.

"_Aaaieee_...! Sweet God, lass, you're – you're blo'dy _insatiable_...!"

Still giggling at this adorable resistance, Laura eased herself gently on top of him, patiently waiting – softly kissing the base of his throat, along his collarbone, the side of his neck until, at last, with a helplessly resigned, giggling groan, two blue eyes cranked sleepily open.

"Oh good, you _are_ awake..." she grinned, rewarding him with a playful nuzzle at the end of his nose.

Revelling in the baleful face he pulled at her in response, she then raised herself up on one elbow – happily admiring one newly ringed hand, tracing it across his chest, while the other teased through his fringe

"Sorry, baby... just one, _tiny_ little thing, then I _promise_ I'll leave you alone..."

Laughing out loud at the deeply sceptical lift of his eyebrows, the re-appearance of helpless dimples, she then snuggled happily closer – choosing her moment, before venturing the question which had been privately entertaining her all day.

"Alex and Rab have told me so much about... well, you know, kilts and all its traditions, and... well, I just gotta know, baby... is it _true_...? I – I mean, _is_ there anything worn beneath it...?"

His eyes saucered at that, the brows above them arching, in polite disbelief, at what she'd just asked. Then, to Laura's puzzled surprise, Carson merely smiled a slow, gently sly smile and shook his head.

"Nae, lass..." he yawned, enjoying a long, wonderfully kink-easing stretch, before closing his eyes again, wrapping her snugly against him. "I can proudly an' patriotically promise ye, love... everythin's in _perfect_ workin' order..."

He'd spoken so completely seriously that, for several moments, Laura genuinely took him at his word. But then the self restraint broke, the warm body beneath hers shaking with barely suppressed laughter – its escape finally coming in a helpless yelp of protest, a startled shriek, as Laura took her exquisite revenge.

She may have been slyly 'glad to hear it...' but... by God, the aim of those hands was bloody lethal...!

Being tickled until he lay panting for mercy should have been punishment enough, of course, but – well, Carson mused through continuing shrieks of laughter, trust his feisty wee lass to have other ideas. His soon-to-be bride had clearly decided to make an early start in the fine art of having the last word

"Well, in that case, baby, you've got to promise me one thing for the wedding..." Laura said at last – her tone serious, the gleam in her eye anything but, as she left her future husband utterly speechless.

"When you _do_ finally walk me down the aisle, you walk down it on your _feet_... _not_ on your hands..."


	15. There's Gonna Be A What ?

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, just two more chapters to go - and Carson has a wee bit of an announcement for Rodney and the rest of Atlantis. Should be interesting... ;o)

Just a quick reference to McKay and Mrs Miller - simply because I think both Carson and Laura could use the ammunition... :o)

Chapter Fifteen

There's Gonna Be A _What_...?!?!?

In Rodney McKay's frequently self cited, untiring opinion, his was the most brilliant mind in two galaxies. At the moment, though, that hyper-genius mind was struggling to take in a remarkably simple concept.

"There's – There's gonna be a _what_...?"

Somehow keeping his face straight, amid a roomful of grins and sniggers, John Sheppard sighed – his heroic self-control crumbling as two bright blue eyes met his and rolled in the same, long suffering despair.

"A _wedding_, Rodney..." he said at last, just pipping a helplessly convulsing Carson Beckett to the post. "As in _w_-_e_-_d_-_d_-_i_-..."

"Yes, thank you, Colonel, I know how to spell it..." Rodney zinged back with equally honed sarcasm.

Pointedly ignoring the sceptical mutters which followed, he then turned his attentions back to Carson – composed enough now to greet this bombshell to beat _all_ bombshells as only Rodney McKay could.

"You're getting _married_...?!? To _Cadman_...?!?"

However euphorically happy she was, the Cadman in question couldn't let _that_ remark go unpunished.

"Yes, McKay, _he_ is getting married to _me_..." she retorted dryly, raising a menacing eyebrow as she growled out the ultimate threat. "Why...? You got a problem with that...? _Meredith_...?"

As soon as they'd met, Jeannie Miller and Laura Cadman had hit it off instantly. That alone had filled Rodney McKay with utter dread. Not only that, but they had also found the perfect way to silence, respectively, a recklessly insensitive brother and a pain-in-the-butt colleague.

All they had to use was just one, simple, exquisitely effective word. And, as Laura now gleefully noted, it still worked like a charm. Against a backdrop of helpless laughter, she could almost hear McKay's ego deflating as, with wise speed, he re-found the sense of silence.

It wouldn't last, of course – hence the smooth intervention of a natural born, sorely tested diplomat. And Elizabeth Weir's smile had rarely been so warm, or her voice so proud, as she spoke for her city.

"Well, Carson... Laura... I know everyone on Atlantis will be as thrilled and delighted for you as I am..." she said at last – fighting to keep her face straight as John Sheppard chipped in the inevitable, snarky afterthought.

"Yeah, Rodney's gonna be fighting 'em to catch the bouquet..."

Pulling a suitable face in response, Rodney then took refuge in time honoured, McKay-ish tradition – pointedly ignoring the amusement at his expense by ducking behind his laptop with a mugful of coffee.

With order now more or less restored, Elizabeth now set out to keep an always precarious peace – no mean feat, she dryly reflected, when John Sheppard's face still held such a mischievous smirk.

"I know it's a little soon, Carson, but... well, have you thought about a date yet...?" she asked at last, silently wondering how Carson had managed to answer her question without even opening his mouth.

"Well, next Friday's good for me..."

He'd said it to restore his snarking pride – never thinking, for one second, that he'd be taken seriously. Rodney McKay should have known better, though, than to try and outsmart the canniest of Scotsmen.

Trading a mischievous smile with Laura, Carson then turned that mischief into an expression of purest, sweetest innocence.

"Aye, son, that's jus' fine with us too..."

For the second time in as many minutes, Rodney McKay was left utterly, and so rarely, speechless. In fact, everyone in the room was silent now, staring across at Carson in complete astonishment.

He might have been joking, of course, but... no, John Sheppard had seen that expression before. Dr Carson Beckett, that epitome of calm and cautious reasoning, had meant it. He really _did_ intend to get married - in just ten days time.

Beyond this transformation, though, a hint of familiar, nervous shyness still found its way through – the glance which Carson now cast towards Laura saying everything that stammering words couldn't.

"I – I know it's awfu' sudden, an' – an' you'd expect us to wait a wee while, to set a date, but... well, to be honest, I cannae see why... 'cos I can promise _all_ of ye, I _won_'_t_ be changin' my mind..."

Clearly determined to support her soon-to-be-husband, Laura was already nodding her agreement, resting her head on his shoulder in an open display of solidarity.

"Yeah, that goes for me too..." she grinned, her next words causing no end of speculative intrigue as she cast Carson a mischievous wink. "I won't be changing my mind either. In fact, I can't _wait_ to get my Kilt-Boy here down the aisle..."

Quite why Carson Beckett's face now turned so deeply red in response to that wink, then _vibrantly_ crimson, was anyone's guess. Judging by his soon-to-be-bride's deliciously wicked grin, though, John Sheppard dryly noted – well, that cherished first walk as husband and wife promised to be _highly_ entertaining.


	16. You Are Cordially Invited

Semper Fi

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, folks, journey's end ! Thanks to everyone who have shared the story with me, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Now let's hope TPTB bring Cadman back where she belongs !!

And you'll notice this final chapter's quite a bit longer than the others. So dress up in your best suits and frocks, lads and lassies, and remember the confetti and hankies - 'cos we're heading for a wedding !!

Oh, by the way, girls, Carson's in his kilt - so you might want to stock up on cold flannels and smelling salts too... ;o)

Enjoy !!

Chapter Sixteen

You Are Cordially Invited

"You're really gonna _wear_ that...?!?!? Jeez, Carson, you look like some cheesy Scottish tourist ad...!"

From where he stood, somewhat self consciously, in front of his mirror, Carson Beckett sighed. Caught in a three-way tie for that prestigious wedding day role, he'd chosen... well, three best men. That decision, he now dryly reflected, was rapidly coming in real danger of a last minute re-think.

He was shaking with nerves enough as it was. As always, Rodney McKay really wasn't helping.

"Yes, Rodney, I _am_ wearin' my kilt for the ceremony..." he said at last, with quite astonishing calm – a much practised glare warning McKay that any further comment he made would likely be his last.

Seeing Rodney open his mouth to risk life and limb anyway, John Sheppard now blessedly intervened – his genuine, if slightly off-kilter interest in Scottish culture still earning him a glance of pure gratitude.

"So this is like your... um... what is it, Carson, your... um... Beckett tartan, or clan, or... something...?"

To his surprise, Carson blushed at that, shaking his head while grinning almost ruefully back at him.

"Actually, son... um... well, no..." he said at last, sitting, _carefully_, on his bed to tug on his brogues – a quietly sheepish admission over his ancestry causing a three-way exchange of startled glances.

"Beckett isn't... well, it isn't a Scottish name, ye see... it's actually from old English, for beck, an'... well, this – this is _Munro_ tartan, from my mother's side, an'... aye, that's _definitely_ Scottish..."

In spite of this revelation, though, there was no hiding the pride in Carson's eyes as he stood up again. He was the Pegasus galaxy's proudest Scot at the best of times, of course, but in full Highland dress – well, on this already momentous occasion, it had to be said that Dr Carson Beckett really _did_ cut the most dashing of bridegrooms.

He was, needless to say, the most nervous too. Not to mention, John Sheppard dryly noted, the fussiest. To quiet amusement, every pleat on his kilt was, yet again, thoroughly inspected, gently tugged into place

There was another tradition to it, of course, which was just crying out to be teasingly discussed. Promising himself that entertainment for a safer, less emotionally fraught time, John simply nodded – noting, with some amusement, that Ronon had watched this entire exchange in curious silence.

The idea of men wearing check-patterned skirts clearly hadn't made it to Sateda's part of the galaxy. Then again, John dryly reflected, there were still quite a few countries back on Earth that struggled with it too.

Still, one Canadian, at least, appeared to have overcome the sight of bare knees and swinging pleats. More to the point, he'd now realised that his earlier remarks had been needed like a hole in the head – the hand which now settled, in silent apology, on Carson's shoulder met with a gently forgiving smile

That was it. No further words were needed as Rodney helped Carson with those last few, vital touches. Then again, John noted in brotherly approval, where these two were concerned, they rarely were.

That unique, so very special friendship had faced its share of trials and tribulations over the years. As the most nerve-wracking hour of Carson's life grew closer, it was facing its toughest challenge yet.

Short of zapping him with a stunner, it was going to take a minor miracle to get him through it, and – well, John Sheppard's butt was still gently smarting from the last time he'd used _that_ little trick.

So it was with some astonishment, and relief, that John now watched a minor miracle take place.

It wasn't much, just the briefest of pats on Carson's shoulder, then his back, the quietest of exchanges between them. Whatever Rodney had said to him, though, with such a teasing grin on his face... well, it had worked. The bundle of nerves beside him had now dissolved, too, into fits of helpless, red-faced laughter.

Still shaking his head, in wry wonder at this miraculous sight, John Sheppard then checked his watch – casting Rodney a genuinely proud nod while giving Carson's arm the gentlest of prompting tugs.

"Okay, Carson, here we go... let's get ye hitched to yon lovely wee lassie..."

However lousy his take on a Scottish accent had been, it still won him a nervously grateful smile. As much as he wanted to, though, Carson couldn't trust himself to voice that appreciation out loud. He'd been counting the days to this moment, of course, but... dear God, he was shaking like a bloody leaf.

More of his best friend's miracle working was sorely needed. Right on cue, it blessedly arrived.

And, to John's rolled eyed realisation, this time he caught the private joke between them.

As Rodney continued to comically mime out his once more giggling friend's unique, unsung talent, John Sheppard smiled too – whispering as much of a stern, best-manly warning as his own helpless laughter now allowed.

"I'm telling you now, Carson... don't – you – _dare_...!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura was sure that she'd just heard him laugh, its familiarity gently soothing her mounting nerves. She was so used to that irrepressible sound. In fact, she'd spent most of yesterday laughing along with him.

It had been a wonderful day, spent simply with those who'd helped to make this dream come true. John Sheppard. Elizabeth. Kate. Ronon, Teyla, and – yes, she wryly reflected, yes, even Rodney.

Their mutually loved friends. Their shared, surrogate family.

In keeping with tradition, though, she and Carson had spent last night, and this morning, apart. And while starting married life together under a cloud of bad luck had dissuaded her from temptation – well, it hadn't stopped her from hating the fact that she'd spent that night, alone, in her own quarters. God, how she had missed not having that gloriously cuddly body to snuggle up to.

She must have betrayed that frustration now, too, since a motherly arm now slid across her shoulders.

"I know ye must be worryin' for him, lass..." Kate Buchanan said at last, giving Laura a gentle, commiserating hug. "An' the nerves must be gettin' to ye now, but... well, ye know he's in good hands wi' the Colonel... an' in a couple of hours, you'll have him, in all his lovely wee cuddliness, all to yerself again..."

Laura had to smile at that, nodding in still distracted agreement while she absently fingered her ring.

"I know, Kate..." she said at last, sighing through the only downside of a traditional wedding day. "It's just that... well, I'm just so used to waking up with him now, and being around him, and..."

"...an' jus' one night away from him feels like forever... aye, lass, I know..." Kate finished for her – the slyness of her next words reducing herself, Laura, and Teyla into peals of delighted laughter.

"But think on this, lass... jus' imagine the fun you'll both have, makin' up for it...!"

Still giggling at this wonderful prospect, Laura then settled back to enjoy a much happier wedding day tradition.

She'd have to wait, of course, for the official Cadman/ Beckett family wedding back on Earth. And her mother's treasured, antique silk dress had already been quietly earmarked for the occasion. But for the Pegasus galaxy's equivalent, ingenious improvisation was very much the order of the day

Luckily, John Sheppard had given Teyla some further, vital intel on Earth's wedding day customs. The 'something borrowed...' part of one of them was, it had to be said, proving to be blessedly handy.

Now all she had to do was choose one of Teyla's stunning assortment of richly embroidered gowns.

She'd narrowed it down to three so far, each of them pale enough to pass for traditional white, but – well, it was another which her fingers, yet again, just seemed to be inexorably drawn towards.

It was simply beautiful, and Laura knew it complemented her colouring perfectly, but... well – no, surely it was asking too much of Teyla's already exploited generosity, for her to...

...take that breathtaking silk gown from its hanger and drape it, so gently, into Laura's arms.

"I have always kept this for a special occasion, Laura... a _very_ special occasion..." Teyla said at last – meeting Laura's astonished eyes with a gentle smile which took their friendship to a whole new level.

"I cannot think of a more appropriate time, or a more joyous occasion, than this for you to wear it, as... well, as the very special friends, the sister and brother, which you and Carson have become to me..."

If Laura hadn't been choked with emotion before, she certainly was now. The same went for Teyla. Without Kate's gently proud intervention, they might have stood in this sisterly embrace for hours.

"Aye, lass, ye'll be knockin' him for six right enough, but... well, let's be gettin' ye ready for him now. I know it's tradition for the bride tae keep her laddie waitin' and frettin' for her at the aisle, but..."

Laura had to grin at that, laughing out loud as she slipped, with slyly explained speed, out of her gown

"Ain't gonna happen, Kate. I'll be heading up that aisle so fast, there'll be warp trails behind me...!"

"Aye, lass, I jus' bet ye will..." Kate retorted dryly, setting off another three-way chorus of laughter.

She'd always held a soft spot for the young doctor who led his staff with such gentle, inspiring calm. Doubts may have been raised at his appointment as CMO for this once in a lifetime expedition – envious mutters that he was too young, too inexperienced, that he became too emotionally involved with his patients.

But Kate had never held such doubts. She'd always known Carson Beckett was special. _Very_ special.

If anyone deserved to be loved through his constantly endangered life... well, it had to be Carson. And if one person could love him and protect him, give him the strength to survive, it was Laura.

Little wonder, then, that Kate now watched her slip into that stunning dress with such pride in her eyes. For so many reasons, this precious day of hope promised to be one that Atlantis would never forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each of them, in their own way, had claimed their place in Elizabeth Weir's heart as well as her life.

A second in command who could make her laugh, cry and tear her hair out within the same single hour

Her chief of science, an arrogant pain in the butt to everyone else – a private tower of strength to her.

And her CMO – always fretting over others while his own welfare was, so often, so selfishly forgotten

How many times had his innate compassion, that sweetest of natures, been taken for granted...? Yet not once had Carson borne any grudges against the friends who, sometimes, were anything but.

What astonished her more was that he was genuinely unaware of how special, how unique, he was. It had taken Laura Cadman's feisty intelligence, her recognition of that uniqueness to... well, gently convince him otherwise.

And now he was getting married. Carson Beckett was getting married. Damn, even now, she _still_ couldn't quite get her head around it.

Ten days ago, the most famously cautious soul in the city had turned that city completely on its head. Yet among all the chaos which had followed, one aspect of life in Atlantis was still as strong as ever.

John, Rodney and Carson – all so different, yet as close and loyal to each other as any trio of brothers.

Then again, Elizabeth then dryly observed, even the closest of brothers had their off days.

"An' – An' ye _do_ have the ring, don't ye, John...? I – I mean, ye havenae lost it, have ye...? Ye – Ye _do_ still have it...?"

Just as he'd done moments earlier, and several times before that, John Sheppard sighed in exasperation. He hated the use of blackmail, especially against a syringe-wielding doctor, but... well, needs must.

"Carson...?"

"Wh – Wha'...?"

"If you ask me that one more time, I will _personally_ show the _whole_ _city_ what you're wearing _under_ _that_ _skirt_...!"

It had been a rather empty threat, of course, since most of the guests had drawn their own conclusions. And if Carson was even aware of the whispered 'is he or isn't he...?' discussions behind him, then – well, perhaps thankfully, he was too consumed by now overwhelming nerves to hear them. Even Rodney's rapidly smothered snigger of laughter went unnoticed as Carson fretfully rubbed his stomach.

Fearing the consequences if his nerves got the better of him, he'd skipped breakfast that morning. Now, as his rollercoastering adrenaline levels crashed against his hunger, he was clearly regretting it – a wince of genuine distress moving John Sheppard to slip back into the role that suited him so well.

"Hey, it's okay, Carson..." he added softly, all seriousness now as he squeezed Carson's shoulder – noting, with brotherly approval, that Rodney's hand was already settling gently on the other.

"It's okay, just take a couple of deep breaths... attaboy, Carson, that's it... you're doing just fine..."

If she'd not been so concerned herself, Elizabeth might have smiled at this charmingly surreal sight – her chief military officer and her chief of science, trying to doctor her decidedly shaky-legged CMO.

As it was, this show of support was sorely needed – because a telltale sound now rose behind them

A soft chorus of admiring 'oooohs...' and a mass turning of heads heralded a _very_ important arrival behind them. And in time honoured tradition, the bride had left her future husband totally and utterly stunned.

Even when Carson finally re-found his voice, it barely managed to climb above a spellbound whisper.

"Holy _crap_...!"

Even as he smiled his agreement, John Sheppard still felt a little wedding day decorum was called for.

"Whoa, easy, Carson..." he murmured, deadpan through years of practice as he nodded towards Elizabeth. "Don't forget the... um... well, you know, the whole _language_ thing in front of the _you_-_know_-_what_..."

There was a waspish Scottish retort in there somewhere. But for the life of him, Carson couldn't find it.

He could't even react to Elizabeth's stifled giggle of laughter, or John Sheppard's mischievous grin. He was still staring, wide eyed, completely mesmerised by the near fairy-tale sight in front of him.

Laura didn't just look beautiful, as all brides do on their wedding day. Instead she looked stunning.

She'd chosen a classically simple, fitted silk dress which complemented her figure to perfection. In softest ivory instead of colour draining white, its bodice glittered with an array of crystalline jewels.

Topped by a circle of softly white flowers, her hair was swept up on top of her head, with just a few curling waves left free to frame her face.

Even with the veil which obscured it, he could still see her excited, nervous, admiring smile beaming from beneath – her eyes never leaving his as Steven Caldwell, as proud as any father, walked her slowly towards him.

Concerned that Carson's nerves would again overwhelm him, John set his hand back on his shoulder – proudly noting that a broad smile of pure, delighted excitement had chased all of those nerves away.

The moment that Carson Beckett had planned so painstakingly, waited so long for, had finally arrived. As Laura reached his side and gently took his hand, he was determined to enjoy every last second of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Technically speaking, of course, she wasn't really qualified to conduct this kind of ceremony, but – well, since the nearest priest was in another galaxy, Earth-based bureaucracy hardly seemed to matter.

Besides, Elizabeth Weir now proudly reflected, she wouldn't have missed this moment for the world.

Out of all the honours she'd enjoyed in her career, to officiate the marriage of a much loved friend – well, this moment, this day, the joy and hope it had brought to her city, would take some beating.

And for all they knew or cared, Carson and Laura could have made their vows standing in a shed. Whatever galaxy they were in, whatever planet they were on, nothing mattered except this moment.

If truth be told, though, for Carson at least, that moment seemed to pass in a blurry puzzle of contrasts. To him, two nervously soft, helplessly choked words had still sounded deafeningly loud.

"I – I will..."

And all Laura could think about, all she'd remember, was the intense blue of Carson's eyes – more brilliant than she'd ever seen before, bright with tears of pure pride as he gently pushed that priceless ring into place.

Nor would she forget his reaction when she re-caught his hand, singling out his corresponding finger – the surprise and delight in those wide, wonderful eyes as she circled it in gleaming Celtic gold.

He was so astonished, in fact, that the words he'd waited so long to hear completely passed Carson by. It took the subtlest of nudges from John Sheppard to 'help' him hear them the second time around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me the greatest pleasure to present, for the first time in public, Dr, and _Mrs_, Carson Beckett..."

It was just as well that he'd heard Elizabeth's openly proud announcement on that second occasion – because there wasn't a chance in hell that Carson, or Laura, or anyone else in the Gate Room, would have heard it the third time around.

The eruption of wildly cheering applause around them was so loud that another long awaited moment was also missed. Halfway through her second attempt, Elizabeth rolled her eyes, in helpless laughter, and gave up.

Then again, both Carson and Laura had been to enough weddings in the past to know what she'd tried to say – and Carson needed no further incentive than Laura's inviting smile, the mischievous lift of a prompting eyebrow, to gently lift the veil from her face.

Using it to bring his runaway heart-rate back under control wasn't the only reason for him to take a deep breath. Then another. Another. Their first kiss as husband and wife, and... by God, he wanted to make the most of every last second.

That, at least, gave everyone plenty of time to re-settle and bring out their cameras. And even the slowest of picture-takers had all the time they needed to capture that priceless moment.

Because that first, softly tender kiss between Dr and Mrs Beckett went on... and on... and on.

John Sheppard wasn't counting, of course, but... well thirty seconds later, it was still going strong – refusing to break even as a further chorus of cheers and wolf-whistles rose through the Gate Room

If not for Rodney McKay's incredulous, spell-breaking question, it might have gone on all night.

"How – How the hell is he managing to _breathe_...?!?"

Glaring back at his friend, as much as a helplessly spreading smile allowed, Carson then grinned – the very innocence of his reply causing everyone's eyebrows, even Laura's, to quizzically rise.

"Ah, just another o' my many surprisin' talents, Rodney..."

Chalking up another rare time where he'd left Rodney McKay lost for words, he then turned back to Laura – the pure mischief on his face, the devilish glint in his eye, promising her many more glorious surprises to come.

For now, though, Carson had a mystery of his own to solve as he fingered the ring on his hand – Laura's innocently shrugged explanation causing another three-way lifting of curious eyebrows.

"It's amazing what you can do, baby, with just a little piece of string..."

She'd spoken completely seriously, with no hint at all as to where she'd learned _that_ little trick. Then again, Carson dryly reflected, it was a wee bit late to start fretting and worrying about that now. So instead he just smiled back at her and nodded, thanking her with a gently tender kiss on her hand.

He'd have loved to thank her properly, but... well, in one way or another, he'd generated quite enough entertainment for one day.

Promising himself that pleasure for a more sensibly private time, he then turned back to Elizabeth – hoping she'd put the rising redness in his cheeks down to the natural excitement of the occasion.

"Thank ye, lass, for... well, for doin' us so proud wi' such a lovely service..."

He seemingly had, since Elizabeth returned his smile every bit as warmly – embracing and kissing him, and Laura in turn, before watching them disappear into a waiting cluster of hugs.

There were still so many dangers, so many uncertainties, which still surrounded their futures, but – well, if any two people could survive life in the Pegasus galaxy, it was Dr and Mrs Beckett.


End file.
